villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helmazaria
Helmazaria is the main antagonist in the 1998 anime film Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy. She is a warrior for the Mechanization Empire and pursuit of finding Tetsuro and Maetel following the war between humans and machine people. She was voiced by . Personality Helmazaria is a ruthless, yet a very calm woman, she never directly loses her temper and can be an honorable person. But seems to be cruel as she has destroyed the entire Bright Ring Firefly planet in a rather malicious bout of overkill due to Izelle and her father for not informing her about Tetsuro and Maetel. She is also a caring mother and loves her son as she mentioned when dying. Biography Early life Little is known about Helmazaria's past, expect she has a son and warrior from the Mechanization Empire. She seems to has some connection to Maetel, they were possibly friends during the empire war. She also has a younger sister named Helmatia. Current events As Borkazanda was about to have Tetsuro killed, the Galaxy Express train appears and destroys the Duke's building and The Conductor saving the poor boy from the corrupt governor. Following this, the governor is then eliminated by the Metanoid assassin known as Helmazaria. As the Galaxy Express train passes Pluto, Maetel sees an unknown ship approaching behind the frozen planet. Within the ship, revealing to be the Metanoid warrior Helmazaria. One of the soldiers tells Helmazaria that the order from Mino Empire is for full-scale war to begin just as planned, the warrior replies "understood" and looks at the monitor to see the train, along with the sun. Later at night, Helmazaria is seen transporting to the planet Bright Ring Firefly. Meanwhile, Tetsuro gazes at the stars of the planet, the cat Mii starts hissing at the forest, sensing Helmazaria has already landed on the planet. As Tetsuro confronts Helmazaria, she respawns "Fire before being fired upon", saying this the rule of the survivors. She then attacks Tetsuro and has him on the ground at gunpoint, taunting him for his fighting skills. Izelle stops her from killing Tetsuro, initially spares the boy's life after the intervention of the worker. Reaching to the water springs, Maetel tells Tetsuro about the woman, describing her as a terrible knight, but soon regret underestimating the boy. While the train leaves, Helmazaria's ship follows it and seen inside unpleasant about the father and daughter not informing her about Tetsuro and Maetel. One of the soldiers replied that they should destroy the planet, sending a rocket to destroy the Bright Ring Firefly, killing Izelle and her father. Arcadia arrives and saves Maetel, Tetsuro, The Conductor and Kanon from the asteroids and fights off Helmazaria's battleship. Her battleship is defeated by Arcadia, but Helmazaria herself escapes to the train to do battle with Tetsuro and Maetel. She managed to hit Tetsuro, but also getting shot by him. She asks Maetel to tell her son that she was defeated by a strong warrior and Tetsuro that she ran away, before flying off into space and dying. Gallery Images 81gOW8ICMGL._SL1500_.jpg|Helmazaria on the film poster. Helmazaria.png|Helmazaria, defeating Tetsuro in their first encounter. Tumblr_inline_ofpydgQQW21sso87n_540.jpg|Helmazaria in the manga. Videos 1998 Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy 720p Sample Galaxy express 999 Eternal Fantasy Arcadia vs Helmazaria Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Enigmatic Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Siblings